Star Cross'd Lovers
by silverbirch
Summary: Malfoy / Weasley, Capulet / Montague. What's in a name? Romeo and Juliet as acted out at Hogwarts, as two star-cross'd lovers head inevitably towards their fate. JK Rowling owns owns the characters and location, William Shakespeare the plot.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_In which the scene is set, the players introduced and an old rivalry is re-established._

* * *

In Hogwarts , where I lay my scene, nineteen years of peace had hidden the ghosts of the past. Nineteen years in which children had been educated without fear of War and Death and Destruction hanging over them.

The four Houses of Hogwarts still competed, of course, to win jewels and the Quidditch Cup, but that rivalry was based on friendly competition.

The Sorting Hat had much to do with this. Over the summer of 1998 it had spent a lot of time in thought. Had it, by sticking too rigidly to the principles of the founders, nurtured, indeed encouraged, the rise of Dark Powers?

From thence forward sorting changed, very subtly, so that there was no longer an automatic assumption children would follow their parents. The monopoly of the House system was broken.

However, the Hat was not infallible and occasionally it allowed its heart to rule its head – if a Hat can be said to have such organs.

It showed itself to be fallible, not once but several times, in the Septembers of 2016 and 2017; so setting in motion a train of events that would ultimately lead to the deaths of two young men and a young woman, the near destruction of two families, and the extinction of a third. Such is the power of words!

It is, therefore, perhaps appropriate that this train began in a train station on the first day of September, 2017.

-o0o-

Draco Malfoy stood with hand upon the young boy's shoulder. He could feel a pulse, even through the new robes, running faster than it should have done. The boy, his son Scorpius, was nervous, perhaps even afraid. He was going to a place he did not know, though his parents did, where he knew nobody.

The Malfoys had not had "a good war". Indeed, their star had fallen further than most. They were shunned by the winners and scorned by the losers. After the final battle they had retreated to their Gloucestershire mansion and bolted the gates. Only through the testimony of Draco's most hated rival, Harry Potter, had his father and mother avoided Azkaban.

This same rival was now standing not twenty yards away, with children of his own. With him were three people whom Draco despised almost as much. The first was Potter's wife Ginny; a brassy, red-headed woman who had used her name and her medals, and probably whom she was sleeping with, to establish not one but two successful careers. Despite being a no better than average player, she had become a professional Quidditch flyer and then breezed in to a plum job with a newspaper.

The other two were no improvement. The first was that great oaf Ron Weasley, whom Potter considered a friend; so much so he had married his sister, the aforementioned brassy red head. Weasley's wife Hermione was also there, of course; the women who had, for years, conned everybody in to believing that knowledge was a substitute for intelligence. Draco was surprising pleased to notice that she was starting to run to fat.

Of course, his own wife was no stick insect. She was neither his intellectual, nor cultural, equal but she had married him and given him a son to carry on the Malfoy name. One day, they would rise again.

-o0o-

The carriage door was pulled open and a girl and a boy walked in, sat down and looked at the only other occupant.

'Hello' said the girl. 'All on your own? We're quite glad we've got each other, aren't we Al? I don't think I'd like to be going to Hogwarts by myself. I see you've changed in to your robes already. I did too; I've been wanting to wear them for ages. Al hasn't put his on yet, have you Al?

I'm Rose Weasley, by the way, and this is Al Potter. He's my cousin; we've got quite a few cousins on the train, haven't we Al? Of course, his real name is Albus, after Albus Dumbledore, but everybody calls him just Al, don't they Al?'

The boy looked rather shell-shocked after such a torrent of words; probably more than he heard spoken in a day at home.

'I'm..my name is…'

'Oh, we know who you are, don't we Al? My dad told me. You're Scorpius Malfoy.' She smiled at him. 'Would you like a chocolate frog?'

It was the start of a friendship, of sorts. Scorpius got to know them mainly by default, because Rose talked incessantly all through the journey. At Hogwarts, they watched each other being sorted. Scorpius went first and, after a long delay, was sorted in to Slytherin. Al and then Rose went to Gryffindor; the hat was no quicker with them, either.

That was about it, really, for four long years. They knew each other, of course, as they attended the same lessons on occasions. It became quite obvious to the teachers that Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley were exceptional students. This was of no great surprise to those with long memories; both had at least one parent who was exceptionally gifted academically.

The two soon found themselves in a sort of rivalry to be top dog in the year, and the thought of being bested by the other was enough to persuade them to get their homework finished and revise hard for any test. This rivalry was based on true respect for each other, and they were almost as pleased with a victory for their rival as they were with their own.

-o0o-

It started to change, slightly, just before the end of the fourth year. Summer assignments had been handed out, so both children made their way to the library to draw the books they wanted to take home with them. Scorpius was walking along one of the rows, looking for a particular book when he was suddenly sent flying. From his position on the floor he looked up to see a pile of books on legs. As he watched the pile slowly fell to the floor, revealing Rose Weasley.

'Sorry!' she said. 'I couldn't see you.'

He stood up and smiled at her.

'It's OK, I'm not hurt.' There was an awkward silence. 'I was looking for a book.'

Scorpius blushed; what a stupid thing to say in a library. Why couldn't he have been witty and urbane, like some of the other boys? He was always like this; awkward and tongue tied.

She turned her head to take in the scene around her, very slowly. 'I think you may be in luck.'

She bent to pick up the books she had dropped, and he bent to help her. Their foreheads collided.

'I'm sorry!' Scorpius blushed even more. Merlin, he was such a dolt. Maybe he should just run away. She smiled at him and rubbed her brow. She could see him blush, and felt rather sorry for him.

'What book were you looking for?'

'Grewcock's "Advanced Transitional Arithmancy". I thought it might be fascinating to contrast his theories with Poulton's.' He hung his head. Brilliant, Scorpius, just brilliant! You've certainly got her interest now.

'Oh dear' said Rose. She shrugged at him and held up Grewcock's book. 'I thought of that as well. This is the only copy in here.'

'Maybe I …' 'Do you think…' They had both spoken at the same time. Scorpius indicated she should go first.

'I was going to say…maybe I could send it onto you once I've finished with it.'

'Thank you, I was going to ask if you would. I'll give you my address.'

The book was eventually carried to Scorpius by Rose's owl Theodore, with a note saying Rose had finished her essay. Scorpius sent a note back with Theodore saying it had arrived safely, and how did her essay go? She replied, and he replied and the poor owl spent all summer flying backwards and forwards between them.

-o0o-

The start of their fifth year found Scorpius and Rose yet again sharing a carriage; both wearing their new Prefect badges, and they soon found themselves discussing their essays as they took their turn patrolling the train. Unsurprisingly, nobody else joined in with them

The start of term also meant Quidditch try-outs, and Scorpius finally got the position he had coveted on the team. The previous season he had been a Chaser but now, with the previous Seeker having left, he got the prize he so desperately wanted. His father had played Seeker, as well, and Scorpius wrote home to tell him the good news.

At least, he thought at the time it was good news. In reality, it turned out to be the cause of the problem.

James Sirius Potter was now in his sixth year at Hogwarts. He was also a prefect. He was also the Seeker, and captain, of the Gryffindor team. Finally, he one of the few people at the school who enjoyed History of Magic; mainly because his father, mother and all four grandparents featured in quite a lot of it. James Potter knew the name Malfoy. Oh yes, he knew that name.

Scorpius was sat in the Great Hall having breakfast the morning after the squads had been announced. Not only had Scorpius made the team, but so had his closest friend in Slytherin. Ben Volio had kept his place as a beater, which was no great surprise. He was thick set, where Scorpius was lithe; dark where Scorpius was fair. Even better, the fixture list had been announced and they were to play Gryffindor first; beat them and the Quidditch Cup was theirs for the taking.

The elbow caught him across the back of the head just as he was taking a mouthful of pumpkin juice, causing him to choke and drop the cup on the floor.

'I hope you're better at catching a snitch than you are at holding cups.' Scorpius turned to see James smirking at him. 'Not that it makes much difference, of course. I don't think a Malfoy has ever beaten a Potter to one yet.'

Fred Weasley, as usual, was standing next to Potter. He was a beater for the Gryffindor team, and highly rated. People said he was as good as his father had been, and his poor uncle, of course. The "poor uncle" had also been called Fred, and had died a hero in the war.

Scorpius said nothing; he knew that psychology and sledging had always played a part in the game and he would have to learn to live with it.

-o0o-

The following Monday Scorpius and Ben were walking back up to the school after Quidditch practice. They had stayed on after everybody else so that Scorpius could get used to dodging Bludgers; he thought it might come in useful for their first game. They just had enough time to get something to eat if they got in to the Great Hall quickly enough.

James and Fred were on their way out; neither pair was going to give way. As they passed, a carefully placed foot sent Scorpius sprawling to the floor.

'Oh my word, Fred! Can't catch, can't control his feet! This is going to be the easiest match we've ever played!'

Ben faced James up. 'You know, I reckon I could fit a Bludger in that big mouth of yours from fifty yards.'

'Disrepect to a prefect?' James drawled. 'I could dock points for that. Now, how many?'

'Hiding behind your badge are you, Potter? I've heard your dad does that as well.'

James stiffened. Fred tapped Ben on the shoulder. 'I haven't got a badge on.'

'Of course not, Weasley, they wouldn't trust you with anything sharp.'

Within seconds Fred and Ben were rolling around on the floor. It was more handbags at five paces than a fight but James thought that, as a Prefect, he should try and break it up. Pulling Volio off by his hair seemed quite a good way of stopping it. It might have worked as well, if Scorpius hadn't slam tackled him to the floor. James was now honour bound to respond in kind.

The inevitable call went up around the Hall; 'FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!' and a small crowd gathered.

The explosion echoed off the walls, and the crowd melted away like summer snow. Scorpius stopped trying to bang James's head against the floor and looked up. James took the opportunity to swing a knee in before he, too, tried to find the source of the noise. Ben and Fred were having the same problem.

They soon found out, for walking towards them was Professor McGonagall. For a sweet white haired old lady, who needed a stick to get around, she looked remarkably fierce.

'MY OFFICE. NOW!'

-o0o-

The four stood in a line, trying to look anywhere where their Headmistress wasn't. It was a difficult job; their eyes seemed to be drawn to her. She stomped up and down in front of them; her breathing sounding more and more like a growl.

'Just take a look at yourselves.'

It was not a pretty sight. James and Ben had torn robes, shirts were pulled out, various bruises and abrasions were starting to glow red. Scorpius had trouble seeing out of his left eye, which was beginning to swell nicely; Fred had a split lip.

'Never...never in all my years of teaching have I seen such a …disgraceful display. And in the Great Hall as well!' After nearly sixty years of practice, McGonagall could do shock and outrage very well indeed.

'Despicable behaviour…and from senior pupils as well. What kind of example was that to set to the younger children? Well?' They were wise enough to know the question was rhetorical.

'Rolling around on the floor and fighting…like hoodlums!'

Now, as McGonagall knew full well, there are certain words you cannot use in front of fifteen and sixteen year old boys without making them smirk, and hoodlum is one of them. Fred caved in first.

'SO, WEASLEY, YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY, DO YOU? WELL, LET'S SEE WHAT WE CAN DO TO WIPE THAT SMILE OFF YOUR FACE, SHALL WE?

'Detentions, obviously.' She looked through her diary. 'Potter and Weasley on Wednesday, Malfoy and Volio next Monday.'

'But, Professor…' 'You can't…' 'Quidditch practice…' '…not fair…'

'SILENCE! Unless, of course, you want it to be every Wednesday and Monday for the rest of the term?' They shut up. 'And you will lose fifty house points each. In normal circumstances I would write to your parents as well. However, if your fathers got hold of these letters they would probably all be beating a path to the school to shake you by the hand. So, I will not write to your parents…'

The boys couldn't believe their luck! She wasn't going to?

'No, I will write directly to your mothers instead. Aha! I see none of you feel like grinning anymore, do you? And…YOU WILL attend breakfast in the morning.

I spent too many years of my life trying to stop Potters, Weasleys and Malfoys killing each other AND I AM NOT ABOUT TO GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN. HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR? Now, get out of my sight.'

The boys turned to the door, but she hadn't finished.

'Malfoy, Potter? Any repetition…ANY repetition…and I will have your badges. Do you understand?'

'Yes, Professor.'

'Both of your badges, Potter.'

James blanched. Losing his prefect's badge would be bad enough, but the Quidditch captaincy? He would be duty bound to resign from the team if that happened.

Four rather nervous boys headed back to their dorms; breakfast the next day was not going to be enjoyable. They spent most of the night dreaming about red envelopes.


	2. Act 1

_Act 1_

_In which a Quidditch match is played and a Ball is announced, and two young people believe they have fallen in love despite a communication problem._

* * *

They entered the Hall to a comination of cheers and boos from the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables; the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws holding themselves above such behaviour, though they too were looking forward to the Howlers arriving

The post owls were no fools and made sure they entered one at a time for maximum effect. The general consensus afterwards was that James' was the most entertaining.

As soon as he opened it, out came his mother's voice; she was not Molly Weasley's daughter for nothing.

'ABSOLUTE DISGRACE…SHAME ON THE FAMILY…NEVER HEARD OF SUCH A THING…CAN'T HOLD MY HEAD UP IN THE SCHOOL AGAIN…AL AND LILY TARRED WITH YOUR BRUSH…WHAT MINERVA MUST THINK OF ME…YOUR POOR GRANDMOTHER..' and so on…and on…and on.

Then came a male voice.

'Hang on, love; we don't know the full story. There may have been provocation; he may have been defending one of his friends – or Lily.'

'DON'T YOU TAKE HIS SIDE IN THIS! JUST BECAUSE YOUR SCHOOL DAYS CONSISTED OF NOTHING MORE THAN TRYING TO PUT MALFOY IN THE HOSPITAL WING DOESN'T MEAN HE HAS TO FOLLOW YOU! '

'Oh, so this is all my fault, is it? And you were an angel at school were you, Miss Bat Bogey Hex 1996?'

'DON'T YOU TRY AND SHIFT THIS ONE ON TO ME, HARRY POTTER. IF ONLY YOU'D SHOWED HIM SOME MORE DISCIPLINE WHEN HE WAS YOUNGER INSTEAD OF LEAVING IT ALL TO ME…'

'Now you're just getting hysterical.'

'I'M GETTING HYSTERICAL? I'M THE ONE WHO'S BEING ACCUSED OF BEING AN UNFIT PARENT HERE.'

Al looked across at his brother and grinned. 'I think they've forgotten about you, mate. I'd get out whilst the going's good.'

-o0o-

By coincidence, Rose and Scorpius were in the same lesson immediately after breakfast and she went to talk to him whilst they waited to go in.

'I see you didn't get a Howler. How comes?'

'I got worse' said Scorpius, who looked very upset. 'Mum took the "more hurt than angry" approach. Said she was "disappointed" in me.' He stared in to the distance. 'She's not had a great life, I don't like letting her down.'

Rose didn't want to pursue that, so changed the subject. 'How's your eye?'

'Oh, it'll be OK for the match.'

'Quidditch! I might have known that's all you'd care about. Boys!' She stomped off to talk to somebody less male.

-o0o-

The game, when it arrived, went down in History as the dirtiest ever played at Hogwarts; eclipsing even that between Gryffindor and Slytherin back in '94. Was it purely by coincidence, people asked, that the Seekers that day were also called Potter and Malfoy? On balance, they thought, probably not. It may also have set a World Record, in that the first eleven scores all came from penalties.

It is a tradition in Quidditch that substitutes are not allowed so the school nurse was particularly busy; eventually it became a case of "Just patch me up and send me back out there". Blood flowed and bandages trailed the sky like streamers.

The Beaters were having the time of their lives; every opponent was now a "legitimate target". Professor McGonagall sat in the stands, a worried woman.

'Oh my, oh my. I must find a way of stopping this before somebody gets killed.'

'Nonsense Minerva,' said Filius Flitwick 'does them good to let off a bit of steam…Oh! Good shot!' He clapped as yet another Bludger made contact with yet another player.

Eventually, of course, it had to happen. Abraham Mercutio, the other Slytherin Beater, made full contact with the Bludger and one of the Gryffindor Chasers, Samantha Tybalt, took it full in the face from only a few yards away. She was hurled from her broom, unconscious, and fell towards the ground. Abraham, having recovered from the shock of seeing her hit, made a valiant effort to stop her going all the way in. According to the Gryffindors however, as it passed in to legend that afternoon, he was seen to try and attack her on the way down after deliberately aiming the Bludger at her.

Samantha lay very still on the grass as the nurse attended to her. Eventually, after a hurried consultation with the Headmistress, it was decided to evacuate her directly to hospital; she would not be moved until the Mediwizards arrived. That gave McGonagall the excuse she needed to call the game off.

All that afternoon scuffles broke out around the school and eventually members of both Gryffindor and Slytherin could only move around in packs; individuals and small groups were more than likely to get "jumped" as a vicious cycle of revenge was started.

Finally McGonagall had had enough, and all pupils were confined to their houses until further notice. Teachers were posted outside the entrances to ensure the rule was applied.

-o0o-

The Monday morning Staff Meeting was gloomier than normal. They were trying to decide how best to deal with the violence that appeared to have sprung from nowhere. The usual ideas were trotted out; cancelling Hogsmeade weekends, detentions and exclusions. Then McGonagall surprised them all.

'I think we should announce a Yule Ball, to be held before the end of term. The first to third years can have a party, with perhaps a "disco", in the afternoon then the senior pupils can have a proper Ball in the evening; dress robes and all.'

The Potions Master, Professor Laurence, looked at her with his mouth hanging open. He was not known for the delicacy of his words.

'Ye Gods, woman! Have you lost your mind? Are you seriously proposing that we take eighty testosterone fuelled boys, ply them with butterbeer and then let them loose – in a darkened hall – on a group of teenage girls?'

'Professor, I am not proposing some kind of Bacchanalia, but a Ball. Dancing; a chance to let their spirits soar; a chance to establish new relationships…'

'It's the "_relationships"_ I'm worried about, Headmistress. I'd better make sure there are a couple of gallons of _Morning After _potion in the Hospital Wing, or the population of this school could rise by thirty percent in the next year. You'd better make sure St. Mungo's is on standby, as well.'

Scorpius saw Rose shortly after the Ball was announced.

'Hello.' He looked at her rather shyly. 'You've heard about the Ball? I was wondering…if…you're going…'

She interrupted him a little too quickly.

'Yes, I am.' She looked very happy. Scorpius tried not to look too disappointed. His sentence had meant to finish…"with anybody".

'Oh' he said.

'Are you?' She tried not to sound too eager.

He was still thinking about his line. 'I'm not sure, I might, I suppose.'

She gave him a big smile. 'I hope you do!'

He walked away from her, totally crushed. She wasn't interested in him; she'd actually been encouraging him to invite somebody else. He leant against a wall and screwed his eyes tight shut to stop the tears from leaking out. He wasn't surprised, not really. Why should she be interested in him? A tongue-tied, stumbling oaf whose idea of a chat up line was Arithmancy theories.

-o0o-

Ben looked at his best mate, who had sat all evening staring in to the fire, and occasionally throwing things at it. The fact that most missed and bounced off first years didn't seem to worry him.

'Want to tell me about it?'

'No. Yes. I got blown out today.'

Ben raised an eyebrow. 'Anyone worth getting this upset over?'

'Rose Weasley.'

'Bloody hell! You got a death wish, or something? You invited a Weasley to a dance!'

'She's not like the others.'

'Scorp, face facts. Her dad is an auror, her uncle is an auror, her mum will be Minister for Magic one day and - her cousins have already tried to kill you.'

'Only two of them. Al's alright, so's Hugo, and the rest are OK.'

'Blood's thicker than water, mate. Forget her. Ask Rosaline. Nice girl. Probably up for it.'

Scorpius put his hands over his face. 'Spoken like a true poet, Ben.'

'So, who's she going with, anyway?'

'Not me.'

'Well, it's your neck. Go along and muscle the creep out of it. What chance does he stand? I mean, there's you, a Seeker and a warrior verses him. Probably some specky little bookworm. He'll wet himself and she's all yours.'

'I keep forgetting; deep meaningful relationships are your speciality, aren't they?'

Ben smacked Scorpius round the back of the head. 'You want good advice, just come to Uncle Ben; I'll look after you. Anyway, I'm off to bed, see you in the morning. Don't stay up all night pining.'

Scorpius did sit up all night pining, of course. Having never been in love before he was now consumed by it; that it was unrequited made it all the more exquisitely painful. He would go to the Ball, and he would fight for his love.

-o0o-

Miranda looked at her best friend, who had spent all evening unable to settle. She would sit, then stand, walk around, sit, then stand.

'Want to tell me what's got you so excited?'

'No. Yes! I got sort of invited to the Ball today!'

'Sort of?'

'Well, he didn't actually ask me to go with him, but he wanted to know if I'd be there; and I persuaded him he should go as well.'

'Is it anyone worth getting your knickers in this much of a twist over?'

'Scorpius Malfoy.'

'No! Rose, you cannot be serious. Forget it; he's bad news. You're going to a dance with a Malfoy?'

'So what if he's a Malfoy? He's done nothing wrong.'

'Apart from getting your cousins a Howler, apart from trying to beat them up. What about Samantha…'

'That wasn't him!'

'He's a Slytherin, though. Rose, don't do it, please.'

'Miranda, I love him.'

'Oh Merlin, now I've heard everything. Watch my lips. No. You. Don't. You're blowing it out of all proportion. He's asked you to a dance, not to marry him. Look, Rose, you're very sweet, and my best friend, but when it comes to boys, you're not even a beginner. Stick to your books.'

James came over to them, and the conversation was hastily dropped.

'Rose, glad I've caught you. This Ball. My mate Parit has asked me if you'll go with him.'

'He asked you?'

'Yes, well…he's a bit shy. I said it would be fine.'

'YOU WHAT? HOW DARE YOU!'

'Why? What have I done wrong?'

Rose let out a scream. 'One; I can't stand him. Two; I can't stand him. Three; I can't stand him. Get the message?'

'What's wrong with him?'

'He's a creep! He keeps trying to look down my blouse.'

'Well, that just shows he fancies you! Anyway, I've already said you would.'

James suddenly found himself pinned to the wall with very angry girl just inches from his face.

'Then you'd better untell him, Potter' she hissed. 'Because, and trust me on this one, when it comes to females ripping you limb from limb your mum is just an amateur.'

'OK, OK. I'll tell him you're thinking…'

'AAAARRRRGGGHHH!'

'I'll tell him…something. Rose, please put your fist away.'

-o0o-

Miranda stood behind Rose combing her hair as Rose applied the finishing touches to her make up.

'You're really going through with this, aren't you?

'Yes, Miranda, for the twentieth time, I am.'

'Oh Rose, I don't want you to get hurt. Please be careful.'

Rose stood up and gave her friend a kiss on the cheek. Her eyes were shining and she had never felt happier. 'Trust me, Miranda. Now, don't wait up!'

The two girls headed for the Great Hall. Rose was fizzing with excited anticipation for the night ahead, Miranda was feeling slightly sick. She wasn't any good at Divination, but she just knew this was going to turn out very badly.

-o0o-

Ben stood behind Scorpius, watching him straighten his bow tie and brush down his dress robes.

'So, you going for it then?'

'Yep.'

'Well good luck, mate, but be careful, won't you? I'll stick close by and I've tipped of some of the others to keep an eye out for you.'

Scorpius turned and punched his mate on the arm. 'It'll be fine, trust me. Nothing's going to happen.' He was feeling rather nervous, but grinned none the less. 'Don't wait up!'

They headed down to the Great Hall. Scorpius was flexing his muscles, as if warming up for a sporting event, and keyed up. Ben followed, also tense, but for a different reason. He was starting to regret his suggestion. This could go very, very wrong.


	3. Act 2

_Act 2_

_In which the Ball is held, and emotions run high._

* * *

The Great Hall had been transformed for the occasion. The House tables had been moved to - somewhere and replaced with small tables around the edges, leaving a dance floor in the middle. The magical ceiling was filled with stars and the moon cast a soft silvery glow. It was a room made for romance.

The elder pupils strolled around with their partners, chatting to friends and desperately trying to look sophisticated. The younger ones, and those who were still on the lookout, tended to gather in groups; boys one side, girls the other. There were lots of looks, and a few whispered comments to friends, but not much movement.

Scorpius nudged Ben. 'There she is. Oh Merlin, look at her!'

Rose was wearing pale blue robes that hung in waves about her body. Her hair was piled in to an elaborate curl on the side of her head. She made Scorpius think of a Greek goddess from mythology. He was having trouble breathing.

'So who's she come with?' asked Ben. 'I can only see her cousins.'

'I don't know, and I don't care. I'm going to ask her to dance.'

Ben put his arm out to stop Scorpius. 'Slow down, lover boy, you've got all night. Wait and see if anybody turns up. Come on, let's go and get a butterbeer.'

'You go. There's only one direction I'm heading.' He hadn't been able to take his eyes off her all the time they had been talking.

-o0o-

Rose kept looking at Miranda and smiling rather broadly. She knew she shouldn't; it was completely ruining her "queen of cool" image, but she couldn't stop herself. She felt as if a thousand butterflies had been released in her stomach.

'He's over there, look! He's here! What do I do now?'

'Firstly, stop grinning at me; you look like you've got concussion. And stop stooping your shoulders and playing with your hands; you aren't twelve any more. Just act cool, like you haven't seen him.

Good, that's better. Now, look slowly round the room…that group over there… nowhere near him…that's right… linger on them…bit more eye contact…smile…'

Rose suddenly turned to her friend with a desperate look on her face. 'Miranda, why am I doing this? I want to dance with Scorp.'

'Oh mercy me, Rose! You don't just stick a "For Hire" sign on your forehead. Make him think he's got competition; that you're considering your options.'

Rose looked horrified. 'But I don't want to consider my options; I want to dance with him!'

'Stop squeaking! There's no hope for you, is there? Oh, look, he's coming over! I'll say one thing for him, he's a fast mover.'

'Where? OH MY GOD, HE IS!' Rose clutched Miranda's arm. 'He's walking towards me! What do I do?'

Miranda sighed. 'Go get him, girl, he's yours. Be good, and if you can't…please be careful'

-o0o-

Rose and Miranda were not the only people watching Scorpius as he walked across the room. Fred nudged James and nodded his head in the general direction.

Al followed with his eyes. 'I wondered how long it would take' he said casually.

'What do you mean?' asked James.

'Oh, they've fancied each other for ages. They're just too intelligent to see it.'

'Malfoy fancies Rose? And you think that's fine do you? Well I don't; I'm not having that filth touching my family. Come on Fred.'

Al grabbed hold of James's arm and swung him round. 'What are you gibbering about? It's none of your damned business what she does; leave her alone.'

'She's my cousin!'

'Yeah, and mine. Stay out of it; you've caused enough trouble this year as it is. Christmas is going to be great with mum having a go at you, then dragging dad in to it. Family! How wonderful!'

'I won't have it, Al.'

'Forget it, James. I'm warning you; you try anything stupid in here I'll go straight to McGonagall…and mum.'

James looked at Al as if he had just crawled from a sewer.

'You know what his aunt did to her mum, don't you?'

'Yeah, and I know what Eric the Bloodknot did to Boderic the Bald, or something equally as stupid. It's ancient history, James; we weren't even born. Just because you're hacked off you never got the chance to fight Voldemort like dad did doesn't mean you can start up your own private, stupid little war.'

'Fred thinks the same as me.'

'No offence to Fred, but there was one word wrong in that sentence. Leave it, James; I'm warning you. Come on, let's go and have a butterbeer, my treat.'

James looked as if he was going to argue, then threw off his brother's arm. Al couldn't be around twenty-four hours a day; he could wait. 'OK, little sensible brother, you've persuaded me. Let's all be friends with the baby Death Eater.'

'You can be a real prat at times, James. Did you know that?'

-o0o-

'Hi.'

'Hi.'

'You decided to come, then.'

Scorpius looked himself up and down. 'Apparently. I thought it was usually me who stated the bleeding obvious.'

She smiled, a bit sheepishly. 'So…here we are then.' She was very conscious of Miranda, standing behind Scorpius, rolling her eyes and giving Rose "get on with it" looks.

'Yeah. I was wondering…'

'OK.'

'I haven't asked you anything yet.' Miranda was now slapping her forehead with the palm of her hand. Rose blushed and looked down, suddenly seeming much younger than she was. Scorpius felt his heart melt at her innocence, and wanted to hug her.

'Rose?' She looked up at him. 'Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtodance. I thought I'd better get it out quick this time.' He was smiling at her.

'OK.'

That was the last sensible conversation anybody else got out of them all night. They danced, and talked and talked and danced. At first they just sort of stood there swaying to the music little self-consciously, thinking everybody was looking at them. Then, as they relaxed they started to try out moves, and danced together.

Actually, at the start, they were right to think that people were looking at them. They were mostly Gryffindor boys who were thinking very much the same thing as James. Then the Gryffindors noticed that they, too, were being watched – by Slytherin boys. After a staring match across the room everybody eventually got bored, especially once the girls started to nag that they were being ignored.

Only Ben and Miranda stayed watchful and, later on in the evening, found themselves standing next to each other.

'Seems to be going OK', said Ben.

'Yeah, not bad for a couple of amateurs.'

Ben, for once, held his tongue, as the only sentence he could come up with in response involved the word "Pro", which he thought might be misconstrued. Eventually he said 'Think we can leave them alone for a few minutes?'

'Why?'

'Thought you might fancy a drink.'

She looked at him consideringly. 'OK.'

'We might even have a dance, afterwards.'

'We might. Depends, though; I might get a better offer.'

'So might I.'

They headed of to the Refreshments Room smiling at each other. Ben and Miranda had found their soul mates – at least for this evening.

-o0o-

At eleven o'clock, the slow dances started. He didn't need to ask, and there was no embarrassing moment of doubt. She wanted him and she came to him; her arms around his neck, his arms around her waist, and the rest of the world ceased to exist. They experienced a whole new range of consciousness; the feel of another body pressed against theirs. Scorpius could feel the different pressures applied by the curves of her body. Rose could feel the solidity of his chest pressed against her. Their bodies reacted instinctively, to his slight embarrassment. Rose became aware of a new press against her, and blushed when she realised what was causing it. Then their eyes met, and it didn't matter anymore.

They didn't speak; there was no need for words. They were communicating at an altogether more elemental level.

They stayed together like that for the next hour, which passed in less than the blink of an eye but seemed to last an eternity. Then the music stopped and the lights went up and they were surprised to find that there were other people around them.

Like owls suddenly exposed to daylight they blinked and took in their surroundings, and noticed others emerging from a dreamlike state. Slowly, the Great Hall began to empty as people made their way to the Entrance Hall and back to their Common Rooms.

Professor Longbottom was trying to chivvy people along. 'That's it, party's over. Come on, everyone back to their own beds! He started checking the various rooms and chambers leading of the Entrance Hall. At one he stopped, then knocked smartly. A scream came from inside.

'I'll give you thirty seconds before I open the door; I suggest you get a move on!'

Eventually the door opened and two seventh years tried to creep out; difficult as they now had an audience – who were applauding them.

'Evie!' called out a girl in the crowd. 'Why have you got your robe on back to front?'

Eve didn't have her robe on back to front, of course, but automatically looked down to check, realising just too late that she had given herself away completely. She blushed a vivid scarlet and so wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. All her friends hooted with laughter; they wouldn't let her live this one down for many a long day.

Rose turned to Scorpius, still holding his hand, and her eyes glazing.

'Oh Scorpius. Now I have to say "Good Night" to you, but I don't want to.'

He tried to smile, but couldn't. 'Shall we just stay here and say "Good Night" until it's tomorrow?'

They were brought from their reverie by a loud cough; Ben and Miranda were standing next to them.

'Good night, Scorpius' said Miranda. 'Rose, time for bed, let's go.'

'Yep' said Ben. 'Good night, all.' He turned to Scorpius and lowered his voice 'Move, now' and almost dragged him away.

'Yeah, cheers Ben. Perfect end to the evening. What's got in to you?'

'Potter and Weasley trying to decide what order they were going to dismember you in. Let's get back to the Common Room before they come to a consensus.'

Sure enough, as Scorpius looked back to Rose he saw James and Fred glaring at him. Only Al had anything close to a sympathetic look on his face.

-o0o-

Both sat in their respective Common Rooms, emotions fizzing and whirring through their bodies. Neither had a clue how to pass the long hours until morning, but equally they knew sleep would be impossible.


	4. Act 3

_Act 3_

_In which two lovers find the course of love does not run smooth._

* * *

Rose's excited conversation with Miranda over the night's events stopped precisely three seconds after James climbed through the portrait hole.

'So, finished acting like a tart in front of the whole school, have you?'

Rose turned with a look of shock on her face. 'What did you just say to me?'

'You heard. What the hell did you think you were playing at, throwing yourself at that…him?'

'What the hell has it got to do with you?'

'You're my cousin, we're family and you're bringing disgrace on us. We don't have anything to do with scum like the Malfoys.'

'You're pathetic, James. Do you know that? A pathetic, stupid ignorant little boy. You think we're so great do you? Why's that? Because of what your dad did, or your mum? Or my parents, or our grandparents? That was them, not you, not us. It would never be you anyway, and you know why?' She was chin to chin with him, her anger radiating from her face. 'Because your head's so far up your arse you couldn't spot a war if it ran straight over you. I've told you once already, stay out of my life. You hear me?'

She turned and ran up the stairs to her dormitory, determined she would not cry until safely within the sanctuary of her room.

Al was looking at James with utter contempt. 'She's right, James. Pathetic.' Even Fred looked embarrassed.

Rose threw her self on to her bed, allowing the grief and rage to spill from her eyes and mouth. He'd spoiled everything, her stupid prat of a cousin had spoiled the best evening of her life. Why? She knew why; he idolised his father, but knew he could never match him. Even though Rose knew it was jealously that drove James on, it couldn't stop her. She should have felt sympathy or compassion for his flaw; instead it was only hatred. He wouldn't stop her; she would never speak to her cousin again and she didn't care what rift it caused. She would live her life, and that life was with Scorpius.

Rose lay in bed, but sleep wouldn't come. She needed to calm down, to get out of this room and feel some fresh air on her face. Getting out of bed, she put on her slippers and left the dormitory to climb the stairs to the top of Gryffindor tower, using her wand to light the way. There, just before the roof - and above all the other dorms - was a window that looked out over the whole school. Opening it she leant out and surveyed the scene, drawing in lungfuls of clean, crisp air. Now she could think.

-o0o-

'Mate, I told you this was going to be trouble.' Ben faced his friend and put a comforting arm on his shoulder.

'I don't care, Ben. Potter's just a moron, and he isn't going to stop me. If he tries…well, he'll regret it. What Rose does has got nothing to do with him. Listen, you get some sleep; I want to have a think for a while.'

Ben lay in bed and decided there may be something to this thinking. He wasn't the brightest pupil in the school, he knew that, but given time his mind would work it out. Maybe this whole thing had gone too far; it was beyond a joke now. Potter may be arrogant, even an idiot, but this hatred was unlike him. If Ben could only talk to him, maybe try and make him see sense. If Slytherins and Gryffindors were at each others throats all the time it wouldn't help anybody. It wouldn't help him and Miranda.

Ben smiled at the memory of their evening together. She was quite cute, actually. They had danced after their drink, and it had been fun. He'd asked her if she'd had a better offer yet, and she made a play of looking around. 'Doesn't seem like it.' He'd said 'Yeah, I've been abandoned as well. I've normally got the girls flocking round me. Suppose I might as well dance with you until they come over and start begging.'

In the first slow dance, she'd made a big thing about moving his hand back up to her waist, so he gave it a few seconds then tried again. 'Honestly, boys!' she said, but hadn't tried to shift it. A few minutes later she took her head off his shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes.

'You're supposed to try and kiss me, you dolt.'

'Will you punch me if I do?'

She considered her response for a few moments. 'Probably not.'

Ben snuggled down under his blankets, with not a lot of sympathy for Scorpius. This being in love lark was easy, and felt pretty good.

-o0o-

Scorpius, at that moment was not feeling pretty good at all. He felt hemmed in, pressurised. He was in love with Rose, he knew that; but why did it have to be so complicated? What had they done that was so wrong?

He needed some space around him, space in which to think. It was not the first time he had felt like this; Potter was not the only one who had family in the history books. Quietly leaving the Slytherin common room with his broom and travel cloak he opened a window and climbed out. Soaring high it to the night sky he felt the cold winter air rushing past his face; it was like the very essence of life itself.

He banked and soared back across the castle, which lay below him shimmering in the moonlight. He could feel the magic emanating from its walls.

In a window at the top of the tallest tower he could just make out a faint glow. Half thinking that somebody had left a candle burning, he swooped down to investigate but as he got closer he could see it was wandlight, and it was illuminating a small, solitary figure.

He gasped in surprise, and felt his heart race as he realised it was Rose, leaning on the window sill with her hand supporting her head. Something stopped him from flying directly to her. Instead, he manoeuvred his broom until he could see her, but he was still hidden. With his broom hovering he stared at her, noticing how the stars reflected in her eyes and wishing that it were his hand on her cheek. He saw her lips moving, and edged closer so that he could hear what she was saying as she stared down at the castle.

'Oh, Scorpius, Scorpius, where are you? Am I looking at your dormitory, and are you lying there asleep in your bed? How I wish I was with you.

But can we ever be together? It's your name they hate, but your name is not you. It doesn't change who you are, does it? Or would you still be you if you weren't a Malfoy? Of course, if you were to make me yours I'd no longer be a Weasley. Would you change your name for me, Scorpius? Could you deny your father and reject your name?'

'I'll take you at your word, Rose.' He saw her start. 'Call me love and I will take a new name. From this time on I will never be a Malfoy.'

'Scorpius? Is that you? What are you doing here? If anyone sees you, if James see you…Scorpius, it's dangerous for you here. You must go.'

'Come with me.' He moved the broom over to the window and kissed her lips. 'Come with me where we can be ourselves, and our names don't matter.'

She smiled and gave a nervous laugh. 'You want me to climb out of this window and on to your broom, in the middle of the night, wearing a nightdress?'

'Yes, and the I want you to call me "love".

She looked at him, shaking her head in disbelief but smiling. 'I must be mad, love.'

Climbing gingerly from the window, and trying to wrap her nightdress around her, she slid onto the broom and wrapped her arms around his waist. He grinned at her. 'Ready?'

Pushing away from the castle, he sent the broom up; up in to the air before turning down in to a dive that had her shrieking as the wind blew the hair back from her face, then he soared and repeated it. As she laughed breathlessly, he brought the broom in to land by the lake and held it steady as she climbed off.

They sat next to each other, leaning back against a tree. His arm crept around her waist and she leaned against him.

'Will we ever be accepted, Scorpius?'

'Of course we will. James will grow up one day, and our parents will understand, I know they will. Anyway, we'll always have each other anyway, and that's all we'll need.'

'Always?'

He bent forward a plucked a piece of grass, now dead and withered from the winter and twisted it in to a ring. He took her hand pushed the ring on to her finger. 'With this ring, I pledge my life to you, forsaking all others.'

Rose also plucked a stem to make a ring for him, and placed it on his finger and repeated his words.

'We should have had witnesses' he said sadly.

She moved around in front of him and gazed in to his eyes. 'We had the whole Universe' and then she kissed him.

He felt her tremble in his arms, and thought it was passion, then realised she was cold. He pulled her back to his side, and wrapped his cloak around both of them.

'You're cold; I should get you back to your room.'

'I'm not cold anymore, we can tarry awhile, Mr Malfoy.'

'If you're sure, Mrs Malfoy.'

She giggled and snuggled in closer to him. 'Do you think I should ask the Professors to call me that from now on?'

'I wouldn't, if I were you. As soon as we're both seventeen, though. Then we'll marry properly, and we'll have the whole of our lives together.'

They were warm inside his cloak, and comfortable leaning against each other, and it had been a very long night. Soon, they were fast asleep.

-o0o-

The first rays of the sun pierced their eyes and they returned from their blissful sleep, struggling up and taking a few moments to realise where they were.

'It's morning, Rose. We've slept the night away. Come on, I've got to get you back.'

Perhaps, if they had not have in been in love – although in that case they would not have spent the night together anyway – they would have been more cautious as they entered the castle. Instead they walked through the main doors hand in hand and straight in to Professor McGonagall, who had risen early to ensure everything was back in place for breakfast.

'Mr Malfoy? Miss Weasley? What on Earth is the meaning of this?'

Rose shrieked and tried to hide behind Scorpius, a pointless exercise as she then proceeded to peep over his shoulder, fear writ large on her face.

'Good morning, Professor' said Scorpius. 'We…it's such a lovely day out there…we…decided to go for a walk.'

'Really? Is that the case Miss Weasley?' Rose nodded. Perhaps they were going to get away with it.

'And you were so keen to have this walk with Mr Malfoy that you decided to go in your nightdress and slippers?' There was a rather set look on the Headmistresses face. 'For your information, I was not born yesterday, and as Head of this school I am more than able to put two and two together or, in your case, one and one.'

She glared at both of them. 'It is the last day of term and it will take me most of the holidays to work out exactly how many rules you have broken. We will discuss this again next year. Mr Malfoy, return to your house immediately. Miss Weasley, follow me.'

She took Rose into the Great Hall and rounded on her. 'Miss Weasley, what is Merlin's name do you think you're playing at?'

McGonagall had seen most things in her career, so was most taken aback when Rose burst in to tears and threw herself in to her arms.

'I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, but they were so horrible to us and then James called me a tart and said I was a disgrace to the family and then Scorp saw me through the window and we just had to get away and then we fell asleep and I'm so sorry…'

'Hush, child, hush. James Potter said those things to you?'

'Yes. He said that Malfoys were scum and we shouldn't have anything to do with them but I love him. What can I do? I love him and we're going to get married but I don't want to lose mum and dad and I don't see why they should hate him because it wasn't him was it? He wasn't even born and nor was…'

Rose was becoming hysterical and McGonagall. 'Rose! Quiet now!' The girl calmed a little. 'That's better. Now, obviously emotions are running very high at the moment, and you must face facts that perhaps...given the history between your families, that you will encounter some opposition. But, honestly, the way you've acted today will not help matters.'

She considered the small crying shaking girl before her. 'Rose, you must speak to you mother and father about this. They are intelligent people, and they love you. Trust their advice. As for James, well, I'm sure he'll come round given time. Would you like me to have a quiet word with him?' Rose shook her head.

'You know, Rose, love is a very powerful emotion, and it can do terrible things to people. Handle it with care, and accept the help of those around you who love you.' McGonagall smiled. 'I remember your parents, who were very much in love, but didn't realise it. It caused some terrible rows between them. Now, go back to your room and get dressed before the whole school sees you.'

Rose headed off and McGonagall turned to the two seventh year girls who had been helping her and were now trying to make themselves inconspicuous.

'It goes without saying that what you saw and heard is in the strictest confidence. You will utter not one word about it.'

It goes without saying they uttered a lot more than one word, and by the time the carriages had arrived the whole school knew that Rose Weasley had slept with Scorpius Malfoy, and was probably pregnant.

James cornered her on the train, during one of their prefect patrols.

'You're satisfied now, are you? See what he's done to you? That's why I told you to stay away from him.'

'Piss off, James. Why can't you accept that he makes me happy?

'What? You're happy the whole school knows what a little slut you are?'

It is said that the slap she gave him was heard three compartments away. He picked himself up from the floor, gingerly feeling the side of his face to see if there were any loose teeth, and tasting the blood in his mouth.

She would pay for that, and so would Malfoy.


	5. Act 4

_Act 4_

_In which things go from bad to worse._

* * *

Rose, perhaps not surprisingly, did not want to visit Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny on Boxing Day so told her mum she was cramping up. Hermione Weasley didn't argue, in fact it would be a relief to leave her behind; Rose had had a face as long as a wet weekend ever since coming home. Any attempt to talk to her was met with a depressing sigh, so Hermione gave her a hot-water bottle and told her to get on with it.

Once they were gone, Rose wrote a massive letter to "My Dearest Husband" and he replied the next day to "My Darling Wife". These were not found until much later.

The atmosphere at the Potter house was not much better. Harry looked like he couldn't wait to get back to work and Ginny seemed nervous. James, who had a huge bruise on his face, glared at everybody and it was obvious that Al was trying to avoid him like the plague. Even Lily seemed fed up. Ginny made "out here" motions with her head and the three of them went to the kitchen.

'What's happened to James, Gin?' asked Ron. 'Another run in with Malfoy?'

'No, that's what I want to talk to you about. Now…I don't know exactly what's happened…and I don't believe for one moment that James is as innocent as he makes out, but…well…according to Lily it was Rose who did it.'

'WHAT?'

'That's what she said, and Al didn't deny it. Lily said James and Rose had a row after this Ball, and carried on with it on the train home. Then James said…something to Rose, so she slapped his face.'

'What did he say?' asked Hermione.

'Well I'm certainly not repeating it, let's just say when I found out I nearly gave him another one' replied Ginny.

'So…do you know what's behind it all?' Ron said. 'She's been in a funny mood all holiday.'

'A boy, of course.' Ginny hesitated, 'Scorpius Malfoy, apparently.'

'Oh brilliant!' exclaimed Ron. 'My Christmas is now complete.'

Hermione was looking at Ginny, who seemed troubled. 'OK, Ginny, spit it out. What else?'

'I suppose I knew I wouldn't be able to hide it from you. The thing is…I'm not trying to get her in to trouble, honestly…well the story going round is that she…spent the night with him.'

'I hope you're joking, Gin.'

'I'm not, Ron, I wish I was. Apparently Minerva caught them trying to sneak back in the next morning.'

'THAT'S IT; I'M GOING TO KILL HIM. I'M GOING DOWN THERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!'

'SIT DOWN, RON. YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!' Hermione shouted back. 'She's just as much to blame as he is.'

'Unless, of course, she didn't WANT to spend the night with him.'

'That's a very serious accusation, Ron, and you'll need a bit more than a wild guess. It takes two to tango, you know. We've got to go and talk to her.' Hermione turned to Ginny with a slightly pleading look on her face.

'Yes, of course Hugo can stay over. I'm sorry you had to find out from me, but something's been going on up there all year. James and Al won't even talk to each other and Lily says they've been at each others throats as well.'

-o0o-

Ron and Hermione took the floo straight back home. Ron headed for the stairs.

'Right, let's get this over and done with.'

Hermione put a hand on his arm. 'Ron, let me talk to her. You were bad enough with Ginny and her boyfriends, hex first ask questions later; what will you be like with your own daughter? Let me go first.'

Hermione knocked before she entered Rose's room. Rose looked up with a closed expression on her face.

'You're home early' she said defensively.

'Well, we thought we should. Anything you want to tell me?'

'Oh, right…yeah, I bet James just couldn't wait to tell you what a little slut you've got for a daughter, could he?'

'A WHAT?'

'That's what he called me; that's why I hit him.'

Hermione dropped down on to the bed, unsure her legs would support her. 'So it's true then?'

'What's true?'

'You spent the night with him? You slept with him?'

'Depends on your definition, doesn't it?'

'Don't get smart with me, Rose. Did you or didn't you?'

'Ok, so we were together and asleep. But I didn't "sleep" with him, not that anyone'll believe me.'

'Rose, what do you think you're playing at? You're fifteen; you've got exams in six months time.'

Rose shrugged and sounded close to tears. 'Everyone was on our backs and we just needed a bit of space. I love him, by the way, if that's any help.'

Hermione rubbed her face with her hands. 'Why didn't you say anything, Rose? Why didn't you tell us?'

Rose laughed hollowly. 'Oh yeah! Mum, dad? Meet my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy's son. I'm sure you'd welcome him with open arms, wouldn't you?'

'That's what you think of us, is it?'

'It's what dad said the first time I ever saw him. What's changed?'

'And your dad's never made a joke in his life, has he? Give me five minutes, then come downstairs. If you're old enough to have a boyfriend, you're old enough to act like an adult and not sulk up here.'

-o0o-

Rose wandered in to the living room and threw herself in to a chair. 'Go on, then. Start on me.'

'Rosie' said Ron, struggling to remain calm 'nobody wants to "start on you". But we would like some answers. Please.' Rose rolled her eyes. 'What's wrong with this boy?'

She looked at her father in surprise. 'What do you mean, what's wrong with him?'

'Well, for somebody madly in love, you don't look very happy. And how comes you weren't all "Oh, mum and dad, I've met the love of my love, when can I introduce him to you?". You've not said a word about him.'

'So you'd welcome Draco Malfoy's son with open arms, would you?'

'That's a bit judgemental, isn't it Rosie? I'll be honest with you, he's probably not my number one choice, and his dad's probably saying the same thing about you. But, if he makes you happy, and he cares about you, that's what's most important to me. I'd like to hear it from him, though. Invite him here for dinner one day.'

If Rose had been slightly more emotionally mature, she would have taken the olive branch she'd been offered, but she wasn't.

'So you can rip him to pieces? No chance. It doesn't matter what you think anyway, we're already married.'

Ron looked at the ceiling. 'No you're not, so stop being silly.'

Rose tossed her hair. 'Yes we are, we exchanged rings and vows.'

Ron looked at Hermione, who was shaking her head with a look of incredulity on her face. 'That's IT! I've had enough.' He rounded on Rose. 'If you want to act like a two year old, I'll treat you like one. You're on clamp down. No going out, no owls, no nothing until you grow up. Same at school as well, I'm taking away your Hogsmeade permission. From now on you work, you eat, you sleep – ALONE!'

'Once I'm seventeen…'

'Once you're seventeen you can do whatever you want. Once you're seventeen you can choose between us and him, because – and I want to make this very clear – you're either his wife or my daughter. Marry him without permission and I'll disown you. NOW GET UPSTAIRS!'

The letter to the school was duly sent, and Rose was virtually frogmarched on to the train. She and Scorpius spent the journey slagging off their respective parents; he had fared no better than her. Professor McGonagall wrote to her parents acknowledging the permission withdrawal and stating her hope that Rose's good sense would eventually prevail. 'I always thought that Granger intelligence allied with the traditional Weasley approach to rules would provide us with a challenge' she added dryly at the end.

Rose and Scorpius's punishment for the business at the end of last term was that they were not allowed, under any circumstances, to be alone together.

All was deceptively quiet for a couple of weeks. With the connivance of Ben and Miranda the "not alone" rule was easily breeched. It was quite amazing how many walks four people could take in January in Scotland – without getting hypothermia.

However, James had neither forgiven nor forgotten. He was just biding his time; eventually he would get Scorpius on his own.

-o0o-

Scorpius was making his way back from the library one evening when James stepped out of the shadows.

'I've had enough, Malfoy. I'm sick of you dragging down Rose, disgracing my family and humiliating me in front of the whole school.'

'I'm doing nothing, Potter. If you've got a chip on your shoulder that's your problem.'

Scorpius turned to go but James grabbed his arm and pulled him around.

'You're not walking, Malfoy. We're sorting this out here and now. I'll fight you for her; you win, she's yours. I win; you never speak to her again.'

Scorpius looked at James with utter contempt on his face. 'You're pathetic.' He walked off.

'COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT, YOU COWARD!'

Scorpius stopped and stiffened. Fighting Potter now could destroy everything, but could he take an insult like that? He would, for Rose. He carried on walking.

'COWARD!'

-o0o-

Ben heard Potter's voice through the corridors and knew there was only one person he could be directing it at. He set off at a run, but as he skidded round the final corner all he saw was Potter standing alone.

'He's gone, Volio. He ran away.'

'James, this has all gone too far. You've got to stop; you don't know what going on. Stop it, please.'

'Frightened your little friend's going to get hurt, are you? Needs you to protect him, does he? Aren't you scared Rose is going to steal your boyfriend away from you?'

'No one says that to me, Potter.'

'Oh, I've finally found a Slytherin who isn't a COWARD, have I? Or are you going to run as well?'

Ben lunged at James and the two became involved in a vicious fight, both lashing out with fists and feet. James was the nimbler of the two but Ben was stronger and it was only a matter of time before he got in close and started using his weight to greater advantage.

When Fred came across them Ben had James pinned to the floor and was landing blow after blow as his rage took over. Fred acted with speed rather than thought. Running to the two of them he landed a heavy kick to the side of Ben's head, knocking him unconscious.

The two stood looking down at Ben's still form. Blood was starting to run from his ear and nose. As they watched, his body began to twitch and spasm. They ran.

It was a third year girl who found him, lying in a pool of blood. She did the only thing she could think of, and started to scream.

Professor Laurence pushed his way through the knot of students gathered around Ben's still body. He could see instantly that the injury was serious, though the boy was at least alive.

'You!' He pointed at the oldest child he could see. 'Go and get the nurse. QUICKLY! And you, do you know where the Staff Room is? Run and tell them what's happened. MOVE!'

-o0o-

Scorpius was walking along with Rose and Miranda when they heard the excited chatter of a group of second years.

'What's happened?'

'A boy's been killed, up by the library.' They looked at his Slytherin tie. 'He's one of your lot.'

The three of them started to run, Scorpius knew, he just knew. Miranda screamed when she saw who it was and the Professor had to grab her to stop her throwing herself on Ben.

'Don't touch him! He's got a head injury. Rose, look after her.' Rose hugged Miranda to her, trying to stop her looking at her boyfriend and do what little she could to comfort her. 'Malfoy, what happened?'

'I don't know.'

'Tell me, boy, it could be important.'

I DON'T KNOW, I WASN'T HERE! BUT I KNOW WHO DID IT, AND I'M GOING TO GET HIM!'

'SCORPIUS, NO!' Rose released Miranda and grabbed him. 'Leave it, let them sort it out.'

'He's my friend Rose. They did this to him! YOUR BLOODY FAMILY!' He threw her arm off and ran in to the rapidly falling night, leaving Rose staring after him in despair until she collapsed to the ground. 'SCORPIUS!'

-o0o-

James and Fred were crouched behind the wall, watchful and frightened.

'What are we going to do, James?'

'I don't know. We need time, we need to think. We've got to get away from here, try to get home, see what our parents can do. We need help.'

They started to make their way towards the school boundaries. Once outside they could…do something, and at least they would have some space. They tried to keep to the shadows, edging their way towards the walls, but to reach them they had to cross some open ground. That was when he saw them, and set off at a run with murder blazing in his brain.

'POTTER!'

'Scorpius, no! It wasn't meant to go that far, we didn't mean it.'

Scorpius was in no mood to listen and he already had his wand out. Fred was hit by a stunning spell that lifted him off his feet and Scorpius crashed in to James like a wave breaking on to the shore.

By the time Professor Longbottom got to them Scorpius was raining blow after blow on to James's defenceless face.

'Enough, boy!' Scorpius was thrown aside and turned to find Longbottom pointing a wand straight at him. 'Don't make me do it, Scorpius. It's over, stay where you are.'

Professor McGonagall turned up with other staff members, two of whom started to look James and Fred over.

'He's badly beaten; we need to get him to the hospital wing.' 'This one's been stunned, he'll need to go as well.'

They began to make arrangement, conjuring stretchers and getting the boys on to them, before levitating them away. The Nurse would be busy tonight, what with these two and trying to get Volio down to St Mungo's.

McGonagall turned to Scorpius, her voice icy. 'You will return to your House, immediately. You will not leave it under any circumstances until I call for you. I will have food sent up to you, and you are suspended from lessons. Do you understand?'

Scorpius nodded, unable to speak. Now the anger had abated, he felt numb. He took his prefect badge off and held it out to her.

'Oh no, Mr Malfoy. This time, I'm afraid, it has gone far, far further than that.'


	6. Act 5

_Act 5_

_In which desperate measures call for desperate acts_

* * *

Rose spent most of the evening outside the Hospital Wing with Miranda, waiting for news of Ben. Miranda was quiet and deathly pale and Rose did what little she could to provide comfort, whilst having to put her own emotions on hold.

Were she and Scorpius finished? Is that what he had meant by "They did this to him! YOUR BLOODY FAMILY!" Did he now consider her to be just another Weasley / Potter?

She had seen the other two brought in as well; James with his face bloodied and Fred lying very still holding his ribs. She assumed Scorpius had found them, so where was he?

McGonagall had come in with the stretchers, giving Rose a look but saying nothing. When she eventually came out, Rose got up to intercept her.

'Please, Professor, what's happening?'

McGonagall gave Miranda a brief look, and realised why she was here. She took Rose away so they could talk without being overheard.

'Mr Volio is very ill indeed. We are making arrangements to have him moved to the neurological unit at St Mungo's. The blow to the head he received has caused bleeding within the brain, as well as fracturing his skull; he will almost certainly need to be operated on.'

'Is he going to be alright?'

When McGonagall didn't reply Rose asked if Miranda would be able to see him before he went. 'They're sort of together, you see.' The Headmistress promised she would ask the Nurse, but couldn't make any guarantees. She then said 'I assume you would like to see your cousins as well? They are not so badly injured and should be up and about in a day or two.' This time it was Rose who remained silent.

'I see. Miss Weasley, does this evening have anything to do with your…incident with Mr Malfoy before Christmas?'

'I think it might do, Headmistress. James and Fred don't think I should…Please, Professor, where's Scorpius?' Her eyes had filled with tears.

'I'm afraid I have had to confine him to his House whilst this is investigated. I ask you not to try and see him.'

'What's going to happen to him?'

'I'm sorry, but I am not able to discuss that with you.' McGonagall looked truly sorry, but this was a disciplinary matter, and possibly more. She would have no alternative but to inform the Ministry. 'Now, please excuse me. I will speak to the Nurse, and then I have things to do.'

Eventually, they were allowed in to see Ben, but only briefly. He lay still on the bed, obviously unconscious, and had a tube in his mouth attached to a large cylinder marked "Oxygen"; it wheezed every time he took a breath. Various other tubes ran in to his arms. Miranda crumpled in to Rose's arms, and then they were hurried away when a group of people in green medical robes arrived and descended on him.

As they walked out, she heard a quiet voice say 'Rose? Can I talk to you?' She turned to see James looking at her from his bed, and carried on walking.

-o0o-

Scorpius lay slumped on his bed, looking up at the ceiling; it was the position he had been in for the last two days. He had written to his parents, mainly his mother, telling them what had happened. He explained, trying not to sound as if pleading, that he had walked away from Potter, but had no alternative to seek revenge after Ben had been injured.

He didn't care what punishment he received, it was the look he could imagine on his mother's face that caused him the most suffering. He was no fool and knew that his parents had not married for love. They didn't argue, they never fought, they just existed together in the same house. She had told him once that he was the "salvage from the wreck of her life". Tears ran from his eyes as he thought of her.

The only other thing he'd done was write to Rose, bribing a second year to carry the letter to her. He had said he was sorry, and still loved her, but would understand and comply of she wanted nothing more to do with him. The same boy had brought her reply back, smudged with her tears. She told him she loved him, and wanted nothing more than to be with him and support him. She said that she would stand witness to the Headmistress and tell her that it was her cousins who had caused all the problems. That was the only straw he clung to as he drowned in depression; Rose still loved him.

-o0o-

The next day his Head of House came for him, and said that the Headmistress wanted to see him. He did not put his Prefect badge on. People stopped and stared as he walked past; he felt like a condemned man being taken to the gallows. As he crossed the Great Hall, he saw Potter and Weasley being escorted by Professor Longbottom and heading in the same direction. Nobody spoke, and eventually they were shown in to her room.

The first big shock was that their parents were there. Draco Malfoy sat alone, his face set and his hands gripping the arms of his chair. He did not speak to his son. Harry Potter and George Weasley sat in adjacent chairs on the other side of the room; they, too, said nothing as the boys came in. Their mothers stood in a group, with faces like thunder. The three were shown to chairs facing the Headmistresses desk. She sat behind it, with a stranger at her side.

She looked at them for a long time before she spoke, and when she did there was a sense of resignation in her voice.

'I am afraid that what happened here recently runs far beyond the remit of the School's disciplinary procedures.'

She indicated the man. 'This is Mr. Escalus, from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.'

The boys started; were they about to be arrested and sent to Azkaban? He looked at them and spoke in a soulless official voice.

'I have been appointed by the Head of Magical Law Enforcement to investigate the injuries sustained by' he checked his notes 'Mr Benjamin Balthasar Volio, Mr James Sirius Potter and Mr Frederick Weasley at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the evening of January 22nd in order to determine if there are grounds for bringing charges against any individual or individuals.

Given the nature of the injuries sustained the people already named, along with Mr Scorpius Malfoy, are hereby considered Material Witnesses. I would like to point out that at this stage no charges are to be made, or cautions issued. They will not be required to surrender their wands.

However, due to the circumstances in which the injuries appear to have been incurred it is not considered prudent for the Witnesses to remain in close proximity to each other.'

He looked at the mothers, studiously avoiding the fathers; especially Harry with whom he had worked for many years.

'It is requested that your sons reside solely at their home address until the investigation has been completed. I have to inform you that they will inevitably be interviewed under caution, and I would strongly advise that you seek legal advice and representation for those interviews.'

Professor McGonagall then spoke. 'You are to return to your Houses now and collect all your personal belongings, as the School cannot be held responsible for their safety in your absence. Your future at this School will be decided once the ministry have completed their work. Do you have any questions?' They shook their heads, and went to get their things.

The rumours started to fly around the school, growing with each telling: they boys were in Azkaban, they had been expelled, and they had been charged with attempted murder. To try and calm things down, McGonagall spoke to the whole school at dinner that evening. She made very clear that she would have no hesitation is excluding any pupils who got up to anything untowards.

-o0o-

Both Rose and Miranda had been excused lessons to protect them from further stress. They sat and waited for news of their loved ones, but all was ominously quiet. Occasionally, McGonagall would come to see Miranda with the message that Ben remained seriously ill, but stable. Miranda had been refused permission to travel to London to see him. Of Scorpius, Rose heard nothing.

Rose found the family owl perched on her window sill one morning when she awoke. It was a letter from her parents, telling her that they had decided she would be better off with a fresh start away from the problems she had been having this year.

They had spoken to Aunt Fleur, who had put them in touch with the Headmistress at Beauxbaton. The Headmistress had agreed that Rose could start there as soon as possible, providing McGonagall agreed. Furthermore, the Ministry would allow her to return and take her OWLS in London.

'We know that this may not be happy news for you, but we feel it is best all round' they wrote. 'We are hoping that you will be able to make a fresh start in a new place as soon as possible. It may be best if you start making preparations to leave now.'

McGonagall had sympathised with Rose, but stated quite clearly that she could not – and would not – over-ride the wishes of Rose's parents in this matter. She had already corresponded with the headmistress at Beauxbaton and given her consent to the move.

Rose tried one last desperate attempt to get her parents to change their minds, begging them to let her stay at Hogwarts. She would do anything, she said; agree to any of their demands, make them proud of her. Anything, as long as she was not separated from Scorpius. Then, of course, her Weasley genes came to the fore, and in a fit of pique she finished her letter by saying that it didn't matter anyway because the day she turned seventeen it was still her intention to marry him.

Back came a Howler informing Rose that, as was said at Christmas, once she was of age she could do what she damned well wanted, and marriage was probably best because from that day forward she would no longer be a Weasley. Until she was seventeen, however, she was going to do as she was told. She had better start getting her things packed because they wanted her out of the school as quickly as possible.

It was over; there was nowhere else to go. Rose wasn't stupid enough to think that she could change her parent's minds, or that she could make a statement by running away. There would certainly be no point in that; it was winter, and she had very little money anyway. Within days she would have to come crawling back and would simply prove that she was incapable of looking after herself.

No, she would need some Grand Plan to make them see sense, something so big it would scare them in to letting her have her own way. As the winter storms raged around Hogwarts the howling wind echoed the chaos within her brain. Her thoughts were random and disjointed and no ideas could spring from such mire.

When faced with extreme problems, the unconscious mind will often continue to work whilst the conscious mind sleeps. Thus it was that Rose awoke suddenly in the early hours of the morning with a plan fully formed. She tested it from every angle, searching for a flaw, and could find none. Like all great plans, it was devastatingly simple.

In her Potions book was a simple recipe, one she could manage quite easily; and all the ingredients were to hand. Rose would create a Draught of Living Death. This potion would send her in to a deep trance and would make it appear she had taken her own life. The effect would be heightened by the addition of a few simple props; a note, of course, saying that she could not face life without her true love, and a half empty phial of a real poison.

Then, all she needed to do was to get Scorpius and her parents to the school at the same time. They would see his deep and profound grief and realise what a mistake they had made, they would see their actions had cost them their daughter and plunged this good, kind boy into mourning. Then she would wake up, and all would be forgiven. Everything in the garden would be Rosie's; she could have it all.

In the quiet darkness of the bathroom she mixed her potion, and made up a simple but easily recognised poison. Then, grabbing parchment and quill she wrote to Scorpius, explaining her plan and telling him exactly what time to be at the school. She assured him all would be well, and soon they would be together for all eternity.

She took the letter up to the owlery whilst it was still dark. Theodore hooted gently to her and flew down on to her outstretched arm.

'Theodore, I want you to take this letter to Scorpius. It must reach him, then all our problems will be solved. Go, and bring him back to me.'

All was now ready. She crept back to her dorm and arranged her props, then drinking her potion she sunk back on to her pillow, imagining the moment when she opened her eyes again to see Scorpius standing before her.

-o0o-

Malfoy Manor sits in the heart of rural Gloucestershire, roughly four hundred miles south of Hogwarts castle. It is a long flight, even for an owl as good as Theodore. In early February, and in to the teeth of a South-westerly gale which has been building strength all the way across the Atlantic, it is also impossible.

Theodore was proud of his position as a post-owl, and adored his mistress. He battled as long and hard as he could but even a heart as big as his could not hold out forever. Having flown for almost twelve hours he could take no more. He sunk down in to the trees and sadly hooted his apology to the wind as he hunkered down to ride out the storm.

-o0o-

It was Miranda who discovered her friend the next morning, and her scream awoke the entire tower. A seventh year prefect rushed in to ask what the hell was going on. She, too, saw Rose Weasley lying dead, and her screams added to those already rousing the Headmistress.


	7. Act 6

_Act 6_

_In which our tragedy is played out, and young lovers join with each other for etenity._

* * *

When McGonagall came in to the dormitory the girls were stood clutching each other and staring at the body lying on the bed. She crossed and tried to find a pulse, but to no avail.

'Jessica' she said to the seventh year 'please fetch the nurse, and speak to nobody else. Girls, please go in to the seventh year dorm and wait for me there.'

She looked back down at Rose, a great sadness welling in her heart. How had it come to this? She knew the girl was upset at leaving Hogwarts, but to take her own life…McGonagall snapped herself back to the here and now. There was work to be done. Her parents would need to be informed…and her brother, who had probably heard the commotion. There were other Weasley children, and the Potters, to be told as well. Professor Longbottom was probably best equipped to deal with that, being a family friend.

She was too, of course. She had known Rose's parents for many years, had seen them enter Hogwarts as children themselves, and watched them grow. She had seen they were attracted to each other long before they had. She had fought along side them in the battle, been at their wedding and had held the child now lying dead before her in her arms when she was only a few weeks old. Tears came unbidden to her eyes, and she suddenly felt very old. She would tell Ron and Hermione herself; she owed them that. As it was a weekday they would be at the Ministry, where they both worked.

The nurse arrived and examined the body, checking the phial lying next to her carefully. 'Aqua Mortem, a simple yet affective potion. She knew what she was doing, alright. Her death would have been quick and painless. I will have her moved to the mortuary, Headmistress.'

McGonagall left the nurse in charge and went to see Rose's dorm-mates. 'Lessons will obviously be cancelled today, but I am afraid you will not be able to return to your room. It is possible the Ministry will want to examine it. If you need to speak to anybody about what you have witnessed, please see the nurse, or you head of house.'

Miranda looked at McGonagall, still crying for her friend. 'Please, Headmistress, we need to tell Scorpius. He was her boyfriend.'

'A letter will be sent to all parents informing them of events once the next of kin and immediate family are told.'

'No, Miss, please. He was her boyfriend, he can't just find out in a letter.'

'I appreciate your concerns, and I will consider the matter, but you must excuse me, there is much to be done. I am going to tell her parents now.'

McGonagall held a very brief meeting with the Heads of House before she left and was satisfied the news could be broken without hysteria, then she crossed to the fireplace and flooed directly in to the Minister for Magic's Office.

-o0o-

Kingsly Shacklebolt looked up in surprise as the Headmistress of Hogwarts appeared in front of him.

'Minerva! This is an unexpected, but pleasant, surprise.'

'No, Kingsley, I'm afraid it isn't.' Briefly, she explained the situation to him, and he visibly paled.

'Terrible, terrible news. Her parents will need to be told, of course. Hermione is at a conference abroad; I will make arrangements to go out there and tell her myself. Ron, I don't know; I ask Harry.'

Harry Potter, head of the Auror's Department, was not particularly surprised to get a call to see the Minister; he was surprised to see McGonagall there. He almost collapsed when told the news, and Kingsley had to help him in to a chair. Harry sobbed uncontrollably as it sunk in. Rose was not just his niece, but the daughter of his closest friends. He loved her as if she were his own; her intelligence, her mannerisms, were so like her mother when she was young. But there was more, a rising sense of guilt. His son was involved in this, to a greater or lesser extent.

'Ron's…I'll…' he took some deep breaths 'Ron's out on a job, undercover. I'm not sure where he is, but we'll track him down, I'll tell him myself. Merlin, what a disaster. How did it get this bad?' He felt numb and stricken.

It was a question a lot of people would ask, but none could answer.

-o0o-

Miranda made her way to the Headmistresses office, trying to find out if arrangements had been made to tell Scorpius. The room was empty and Miranda was turning to leave when she noticed the fire in the grate. Of course! This was the one fireplace in the school that was permanently connected to the Floo Network! She crossed the room and helped herself to the powder. 'Malfoy Manor!'

'Who the hell are you? What are you doing in my house?'

The man was thin, with receding white blond hair and very pale grey eyes. She knew instantly who he was.

'Scorpius, I have to see Scorpius…I must tell him…'

'Miranda? What's happened? Is it Ben?' Scorpius had heard the voices and had come to investigate. Miranda threw herself in to his arms.

'Oh Scorpius! I'm so, so sorry. It's not Ben, it's Rose…she's…she's …I'm so sorry. There was nothing we could do, we didn't know…'

Scorpius took her by the shoulders. 'Miranda! Calm down! Tell me what happened.'

'Oh Scorpius. She's dead! She killed herself!' The girl was crying hard, almost unable to stand.

Draco Malfoy brought a glass of firewhiskey which she drank in a gulp. The burning liquid may her choke and cough, but snapped her back to herself. 'They were going to make her leave, then they sent her a Howler, saying they'd disown her when you two got married and…last night…none of us knew, honestly, she didn't say anything.'

Scorpius screwed his eyes tight shut but couldn't hold back the scream that was ripped from his throat. His mother had come to investigate, and had heard the last part. She hugged her to him and made crooning noises.

'I must go to her, I must be there. She's mine; I want to be with her.' He pulled himself free.

'Scorpius, wait. We will contact the School, we'll explain. They'll let you visit.'

'I'm going now, I must go now. Can't you see that?'

'They won't let you in. You must wait for us.' His mother didn't want him in more trouble,

But Scorpius was already heading for the door. 'I'll find a way.'

'Wait, Scorpius.' His father had spoken. 'There is a way. A tunnel, from the Shrieking Shack, that leads to the Whomping Willow. I'll take you up there.' Draco had immediately realised that his son was experiencing something he never had; the loss of a true love. He had to help him.

They apparated to the Shrieking Shack, Draco showing him the entrance to the tunnel. 'When you get out the other end there is a knot on the trunk. Press it and the tree becomes paralysed.' He hugged his son, for the first time in his life. 'Go to her. I'm sorry.'

-o0o-

Harry set his people to find Ron, and then apparated straight home; he had to tell Ginny. She was terribly upset. When the children were small they were almost interchangeable; Rose staying with Lily and Al visiting Hugo. It was almost like one family with four parents and five children all mixed in together.

She had been very close to Rose, perhaps even more so than she was to Lily. There were things a girl could discuss with her aunt she couldn't with her mother. They didn't interrupt you to tell you to finish your homework or eat your greens.

James, too, was stricken with grief. His was made worse by guilt, and knowing that now he would never be able to say sorry. He had tried that night in the Hospital Wing, but Rose had ignored him and now it was too late. But still, he had to say it, and say it to her. Running to his room he got out the invisibility cloak and map he had taken from his father's study a couple of years ago. Uncle George had told him how to use the map and it had been his constant companion ever since. He knew the secret passageways of the school.

Being older than Scorpius he didn't need his father's assistance. He apparated directly to Hogsmeade and made for Honeyduke's cellar.

Even though he had his invisibility cloak on James still crept through the school, one eye on the map. He knew exactly where Rose was, as he could see her name clearly marked in a chamber off of the Hospital Wing. That would have surprised him, perhaps, if he had not been so upset. When people know the "facts" they will ignore the obvious. He automatically assumed her name would remain until she was…He had to stop as a fresh wave of guilt and grief hit him. It was all his fault, him and his obsession with the past.

Quietly he let himself in to the chamber and looked down at her. She did not appear to be dead; she looked as if she were sleeping. There were no lines on her face and the anger that he had seen flashing from her eyes was gone; she appeared at peace.

He heard a noise behind him, and saw the door open. He ran to hide behind a table, not wanting to be caught by any of the staff here in the school he had been banned from. As he looked cautiously out he saw it was not an adult, but a boy who had entered; a boy he knew well. Perhaps it was fear, or perhaps hatred, but immediately he went on to the offensive.

'What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy? She's dead, what more can you do to harm her now?'

'I don't want to hurt you, James, nor her. Don't make me commit another crime. Just go before I have to hurt you.'

'I'll defy your conjurations, Malfoy. I'll stop you here and now, and expose you for what you are.'

'You'll fight me, will you Potter?'

Their wands were out and the duel began. As they weaved and dodged the bile rose in their throats and their spells became darker and darker. Then Scorpius caught James with a curse directly to his chest and the power stopped his heart. James fell forward on to his knees, his eyes bulging as he looked at Scorpius with disbelief. Then he toppled forward and was still.

Scorpius crossed to Rose and took her hand in his, the tears falling on to her face.

'Oh my love, my wife! Though death has taken the breath from your lips, it has not conquered your beauty. Why did this happen? Does Death love you so much he had to steal you from me?'

Lying next to her head Scorpius saw a small glass phial. It was the poison she had made, which the nurse had placed there ready for the Ministry investigators.

'Rose, I will join you in your everlasting rest and throw off the curse upon my earthly flesh. I will look upon you once more, and take you in a last embrace and seal it with a kiss.'

He kissed her lips and then drank down the poison, slumping to the ground beside her.

-o0o-

The Nurse, returning from her rounds, saw the door to the chamber was open and went to investigate. Seeing the two bodies on the floor she immediately rushed to them but both were obviously dead. Potter appeared to be unharmed but she saw the wands and realised it was a curse that had killed him and he was beyond help. The Malfoy boy had the phial by his hand and the Nurse knew what he had done, and how stupid she had been.

Then, from the corner of her eye, she saw a movement and screamed. Rose had sat up, with a confused look on her face. 'Where am I?' She saw the Nurse, who was looking at her in horror, and trying to speak.

'Wha…wha…how? But…but…you…dead.' She looked very close to collapse.

'I took a Draught of Living Death; I wanted to scare my parents. Why aren't they here? Where's Scorpius?'

'Oh child, you must leave this place. Come with me now and don't, for mercy's sake, look about you.'

Rose was still confused, and so did exactly the opposite. 'SCORPIUS!' She ran to his body, taking him in to an embrace.

'What's here? It is my poison! But you have drunk it all and left no friendly drop to help me come with you. I'll kiss your lips, perhaps some still lingers there.' She kissed him, her face crumpling in grief and disappointment as she realised none remained.

'Rose! Come with me now! You must leave here, child.' The Nurse was moving towards her.

Rose snatched up Scorpius's wand from the floor. 'I have no time, so shall be brief. You have a new mistress wand, now obey.'

She pointed it to her chest and shouted 'AVADA KEDAVRA.'


	8. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

_In which my story is done and the Gods have had their sport._

* * *

Harry and Ginny Potter stood with their children at the graveside in Godric's Hollow, where they had brought their oldest son to be buried beside the grandparents he had never known. It had been a very small funeral; only his other grandparents, from the Weasley side, had attended. They turned away and went home, where Harry drafted his letter of resignation to the Ministry. It was accepted "with regret".

George and Angelina Weasley sat in a small, soulless office in that same Ministry of Magic and watched as their son Fred was charged with Wounding. At his subsequent trial he would plead guilty to the lesser count of Occasioning Actual Bodily Harm and be sentenced to six months in Azkaban. His parents had already withdrawn him from Hogwarts.

Mr and Mrs Volio sat at their son's bedside, as usual, talking to him and holding his hands and hoping against hope that one day his coma would lift. Miranda sat with them as she had done now for many days. He did recover, eventually, and they married. They had twins, a boy and a girl, but did not name them after their childhood friends – it would not be fair on them.

Draco Malfoy sat on the sofa with his wife, staring out of the window over the land that had been in his family's hands for centuries. With his death they would become extinct in the male line and join the Peverells, the Gaunts and the Blacks as a footnote of history. Between them lay a letter written in a neat, intelligent hand that began "My Dearest Husband"

Ron and Hermione Weasley sat in their daughter's bedroom, surrounded by the detritus of her life; her cuddly toys, her books, her summer clothes. Each one brought back a memory that twisted the knife still further in to their hearts. They were holding a letter they had just found, quilled in a boyish, scrawling style to "My Darling Wife".

-o0o-

The gods had not yet quite finished with their playthings. By what appeared to be no more than co-incidence the Malfoys and Weasleys arrived at Hogwarts at the same time on a cold and grey February morning to bring their children home.

They were still in the Chamber where they had died, but the school had made every effort to prepare them for their parents. Both were clothed in the Dress Robes they had worn to the Ball just a few brief weeks beforehand. They lay with their hands crossed upon their chests, looking so young and yet so wise.

Hermione went to Rose and hugged and kissed her, the tears running unnoticed down her face. Then she took off her wedding ring and placed it on the third finger of her daughter's left hand. Astoria nodded in understanding and did the same to her son with her ring.

-o0o-

_Ron Weasley_ Draco, will you take my hand?

This is my daughter's dowry; no more can I demand.

.

_Draco Malfoy_ 'But I can give you more.

I will cause a statue to be raised

So that in Hogwarts, whilst it by that name goes,

No name shall be so highly praised

As that of true and faithful Rose.

.

_Ron Weasley_ And for eternity shall Scorpius by his lady lay;

Poor sacrifice for our hostility.

.

_Minerva McGonagall_ A gloom hangs o'er us this morn

The sun, in sorrow, will not show its head.

Go, and speak of sad things borne;

None are pardoned and all are punished.

For never was a story of more woe

Than this of Juliet and her Romeo.


End file.
